Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a control method thereof which cooperates with that communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a communication apparatus capable of short distance wireless communications, and a control method thereof which cooperates with that communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A portable communication terminal such as a smartphone is used not only as a communication tool to perform telephone calls and mail messages but also to use various applications, but consume a large amount of power depending on communications, GPS, and applications.
On the other hand, a communication device which makes communications based on a short distance wireless communication function such as NFC (Near Field Communication) which exchanges data by electromagnetic waves is available (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-200840). According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-200840, in 1:1 wireless communications, data stored in a memory in an NFC unit can be exchanged in response to a request of the side (initiator) which generates electromagnetic waves even in a state no electric power is supplied to the side (target) which does not generate any electromagnetic wave.
When a battery for a portable communication terminal is dead or the portable communication terminal has gone down, the user loses a communication tool. In this case, an alternate tool such as a public phone is prepared, but most users do not separately memorize contact information registered in the portable communication terminal. For example, a certain user cannot be in contact during important negotiation, resulting in inconvenience.
The present invention provides, as its object, an apparatus which securely and easily outputs information managed in a portable communication terminal to an external apparatus even in unexpected power failure.